


Look after you

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Blaine/Sebastian as Dean/Sam from Supernatural (and i don't mean brothers...just the hunters part..) were Seb is really really worried about Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look after you

“I told you I had it under control.” Blaine grunts as Sebastian manhandles him into the motel room. “Watch it.” He hisses, a flare of pain stabbing up his side.

“Oh yeah,” Sebastian not so gracefully drops Blaine down onto one of the beds, slamming the door closed. “Under control meaning you get kicked into a wall by a demon. Nice. I can see why you do this for a living.”

“Shut up,” Blaine mutters under his breath, “That one came out of nowhere, knocked the holy water right out of my hand.”

“Which is why I said to _wait_ for me.” Sebastian hisses, his voice reaching an octave unpleasant to the ears. Someone in the room next door bangs on the wall, telling them to kindly shut the fuck up.

The taller drops their bag of supplies down on the ground, his body tense as he walks over to the kitchenette and opens the fridge for a beer. Blaine watches him quietly, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he rotates his shoulder carefully. Nothing feels broken, no cut too deep to heal on it’s own. So that’s a good sign.

“I couldn’t wait for you.” Blaine says eventually, moving to take his jacket off. He winces, hand moving to hold his side for a few moments. He doesn’t think his ribs are cracked, maybe fractured, definitely bruised. “They were going to kill that girl. I couldn’t wait. You know that.”

Sebastian shakes his head, takes another beer out before popping one open. “I’m tired of this, I’m tired of you going in all half-cocked, guns blazing, not even _thinking_ before you act.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Alright, _mom._ ” He snaps, making Sebastian whirl around to look at him. He doesn’t look as bad off, he has a cut above his eyebrow and a bruise quickly forming on his defined cheekbone but Sebastian has always been a better fighter than him.

Hence what they’re doing right now.

Sebastian looks like he’s about one hundred percent done with this conversation, puts his hands up and starts walking to the bathroom to shower but no. Blaine’s not done. He can’t keep _doing_ this.

“You can’t keep looking out for me if it’s going to jeopardize our job.” Blaine says, making him stop in his tracks. He lets out a few short breaths and prepares himself for the pain that digs into his skin as he raises his arms above his head to take his shirt off.

He groans and sets it aside on the comforter, looks down at the dark black and blue marks that are angrily clinging to his side. Blaine knows that this job could have easily gone sideways, there were far more demons then they had thought there would be. They blitz attacked them, coming out of nowhere, hitting with pure blunt force that they barely had time to do anything.

But they made it through, like they always do. They _always_ make it out together.

“All I saw was someone _drag_ you into another room and then—” Sebastian cuts off, refusing to look at him. Blaine swallows, his hand falling to his lap as he plays with a hole in his jeans. “I thought—”

“I’m right here and I’m fine.” He says softly, guilt beginning to blossom in his chest a little. He knows that, in the end, Sebastian’s just _worried._ And Blaine understands that. He worries about him too. All the time.

Their job doesn’t exactly have the best life expectancy guarantee.

But as important as they are to one another, as much as they _love_ one another. The job has to come first. Other people have to come first. It’s the way it’s always been and the way it _has_ to be.

Sebastian lets out a short breath, nodding his head as he chews on his lower lip. Blaine opens his legs a little, trying to catch the other’s eye with tilting his head.

“C’mere.” He says, holding his hand out.

The taller eventually complies, taking Blaine’s hand and kneeling between his legs. Blaine runs his hands over the other’s shoulders, cups his face before running his thumb gently over his cheek.

Sebastian hisses softly at the contact and turns his head out of Blaine’s palm. “I know.” He says gently, moving to press a kiss to his forehead. “You should put some ice on that.”

“We have one beer left—”

“That’s cause you’re drinking the second to last one.”

“ _and—_ ” Sebastian continues pointedly, making Blaine smile. “It’s going on your ribs.”

“They’re not that bad.” Blaine insists, trying to underplay the situation like always.

Sebastian scoffs and reaches his hand up like he might touch them and Blaine instantly tenses, shoulders going taut. He doesn’t though, his hand falls to his thigh, rubbing gently in small circles.

“Right, which is why it looks like your side has been painted, quite literally, purple.” Sebastian sighs dramatically. “Why do you _always_ have to end up with injuries that correlate into less blowjobs and _strenuous_ activities.”

Blaine shrugs and huffs out a laugh though the action doesn’t happen without a small twinge to his ribs. He rolls his eyes as Sebastian watches him knowingly, leaning forward to touch their foreheads together.

“Yeah, yeah.” He says softly, nuzzling their noses together.

Sebastian smiles a little, nips at his lower lip, his arms winding around Blaine’s frame to pull him closer. They’re quiet for a few moments, nothing but the sound of the shotty air conditioner filling the room mixed with their breathing and heartbeats.

This is it. All they have is eachother.

“I can’t lose you.” Sebastian eventually whispers.

Blaine shakes his head, plants a trail of kisses from his forehead down the bridge of his nose, to his lips and along his jaw.

“Not going to happen.” He says firmly, his words laced with promises he’s not sure he can keep.

But Sebastian believes him, for now anyways and draws their lips into a firm slow kiss which makes Blaine’s ribs hurt just a little bit less.


End file.
